There's Always Something New
There's Always Something New, also known as Old and New, is a song from the tenth series dedicated to new engines. Lyrics :There's always somewhere new to go :And something new to see. :Things you never knew before :Or somewhere new to be. :Though you'll remember dear old friends :Some red, some green, some blue. :For everything familiar :There's always something new. :One day you could meet Fearless Freddie :Up the mountainside. :Or pay a trip to Sodor Bridge :That spans our gorge with pride. :It's all a new experience :like Jeremy the Jet. :Watch him as he's flying by :Once seen, you won't forget. :There's always somewhere new to go :And something new to see. :Things you never knew before :Or somewhere new to be. :Though you'll remember dear old friends :Some red, some green, some blue. :For everything familiar :There's always something new. :You could see Neville on the track :Or Rocky, he's a crane. :Here's Rosie, you don't see so much :So don't forget her name. :There's Dennis working in the yard :And Molly may be met. :Our new friends on the Island here :Once seen, you won't forget. :There's always somewhere new to go :And something new to see. :Things you never knew before :Or somewhere new to be. :Though you'll remember dear old friends :Some red, some green, some blue. :For everything familiar :There's always something new. :Though you'll remember dear old friends :Some red, some green, some blue. :For everything familiar :There's always something new. :(Instrumental break) :There's always somewhere new to go :And something new to see. :Things you never knew before :Or somewhere new to be. :Though you'll remember dear old friends :Some red, some green, some blue. :For everything familiar :There's always something new. :Though you'll remember dear old friends :Some red, some green, some blue. :For everything familiar :There's always something new. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Molly * Neville * Rosie * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Diesel 10 * Dennis * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Duncan * Freddie * Mighty Mac * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Rocky * Harold * Jeremy * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford Locations * The Wharf * Sodor Airport * The Transfer Yards * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Shen Valley * The Lumber Mill * Callan Castle * Abbey * Knapford Yards * The Watermill * Tower Windmill * Crosby Tunnel Footage Used * Thomas and the Firework Display * Edward the Great * Calling All Engines! * Molly's Special Special * Mighty Mac * Thomas and the Toy Shop * Thomas and the New Engine * Thomas' Day Off * Keeping Up with James * Follow that Flour * Thomas and the Jet Plane * Edward Strikes Out * Sticky Toffee Thomas * Wharf and Peace * Thomas and the Birthday Mail * Thomas and the Treasure Learning Segments * Toby's Favourite Place * Which Load for Rosie? * Up and Down the Hill Deleted Scenes * Thomas and the Toy Shop - A deleted scene of Henry pulling the toys. * Thomas' Day Off - A deleted scene of Thomas and Dennis leaving the yard. * Edward Strikes Out - A deleted scene of Rocky working. * Learning Segments: ** Up and Down the Hill - An extended scene of Freddie going down the hill. Trivia * All the characters introduced in the ninth and tenth series appear in the songs lyrics except for Mighty Mac. * Rosie, Molly, Neville and Dennis are featured in these song lyrics. This marks the only time they're featured in lyrics of any song. * This is the only music video that Dennis appeares in. Goofs * This song aired before Edward Strikes Out and Thomas and the Birthday Mail aired, meaning the audience wouldn't know who Rocky and Rosie are. * Rosie appeared in this song because she was introduced in the tenth series. However, Rosie most likely lived on Sodor before her introductory episode as she wasn't pronounced new. In Other Languages Home Video Releases CDs * All Star Tracks * The Railway Stories: Percy the Small Engine and other stories Music Videos File:Old and New - Music Video File:There Always Something New - Extended Music Video ja:わくわくドキドキ pl:Jest Zawsze Coś Nowego Category:Songs